


The First Time

by goldensnitch18



Series: That Which We Call A Rose [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Next-Gen, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitch18/pseuds/goldensnitch18
Summary: Some stolen moments are worth every risk.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: That Which We Call A Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The First Time

Scorpius held his breath as the door latched. The click that seemed so innocent in the light of day seemed to shake through the house in the dark of the night. He waited. 

One … 

Two … 

Three … 

Nothing. He moved slowly, putting one sock-covered foot down on the wood floor and then the other. The boards didn’t creak, but he did feel them give just a tiny bit under his weight as if they were thinking about creaking. He should have brought his wand. He should have risked it for the silence.

The hallway had somehow grown in the darkness, the path that took seconds when he ran down it with Albus taking minutes instead. His heart thudded madly against his chest, pumping blood rapidly from head to toes, spurred on by adrenaline and lust. 

Lust and infatuation and desire. That was why he was doing this. That was why he was risking everything. So much could go wrong. Albus, James, Lily, or Mr. or Mrs. Potter could catch him - no - them. He was being an idiot. He knew that. Every single nerve ending knew that, but those same nerve endings knew what was waiting for him, and he was not going back now. There was no damn way. He had been waiting for this night for 35 days, well, 35 days and the six years before that.

His toes touched the stair at the end of the hallway, and Scorpius gently put his weight onto it. Nothing. He tenderly began his trek up as he thought about Rose and the letters they had been sending nonstop for 35 days. His heart quickened again. 

It had started innocently enough. Notes passed in Arithmancy the last week of classes. They were bored, they were done learning, and it had been fun. Then, the day they got home from break, Scorpius discovered that he missed her. He missed her in a way that he hadn’t missed her before, so he sent her another note, just a quick one to check-in. But, she had responded.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other at all. They were at Al’s constantly, and they had found moments, precious and rare and perfect. Moments of snogging in the loo, and fondling in the barn, and breathlessly whispering to each other as they walked slower than everyone else back from playing Quidditch. But this night, this one night, they were both sleeping at Al’s. They had arranged it, planned it, talked about it in their letters until Scorpius was sure he’d wank himself to death soon if it didn’t get here already. 

And it had. 

It was here. 

And he was terrified. He realized that as he reached the landing of the third floor, two floors above Mr. and Mrs. Potter’s bedroom, moving towards the room Rose was sleeping in. As he approached, he saw her shadow as she peeked through the open door. He moved quicker then, his steps moving swiftly until she pushed the door open, and he could see her nervous smile. Scorpius returned it with a curve of his own lips that he hoped was reassuring. 

“Hi,” she whispered as he crossed the threshold of her room.

“Hi,” he told her, watching her turn the lock. She turned back towards him, her back resting against the wooden frame. Scorpius watched her, and he let out a soft breath. She was wearing a nightdress. It was pink with a bit of lace at the top. Her rivers of red curls fell around her freckled face. She was biting her lip but still smiling. She was radiant. “You’re beautiful.”

She looked down at his hand and reached out for it. He took hers and moved towards her, letting the wall support them as he kissed her softly. It was magical to kiss her here in the middle of the night with no one else awake to wander by. It was everything to have her to himself and not worry about being caught. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered against her lips. 

“I missed you, too,” she told him. 

“I was going nuts today. I almost kissed you a hundred times.” He peppered more kissed along her jaw as she giggled. 

“I know. I could tell.” Her hands found his waist, pulling him closer. “I don’t think Al has noticed.” 

“Al doesn’t care much about anything that doesn’t have to do with Quidditch.” Scorpius laughed. 

“Lucky for us.” She kissed him again, her lips fitting perfectly against his. Scorpius let his mouth gently graze her bottom lip. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he told her, a moan stuck in his throat. 

“Me too.” Her hand moved up from his hip to slide up his chest and land at his neck. She pulled him in to kiss her again, deeply, and then she gently moved her body towards the bed. Scorpius moved backward as he kissed her, his mind racing towards the next moment and the next, wondering if he would be able to keep his head on straight, and his heart from beating loud enough to wake everyone else in the house. This was what they both wanted. This was why he had snuck up here in the middle of the night to give them hours alone, hours of sweet time to explore and touch and share something special. Despite this knowledge, he was still incredibly nervous and sure that he would mess it up somehow. 

As the back of his legs collided with soft mattress, Rose pulled up on his shirt. Scorpius helped her to remove it, trying not to think about her seeing him naked for the first time. She had seen him without a shirt plenty of times, and it had apparently not scared her away. After the shirt was discarded, Rose climbed onto her bed, pulling him behind her by a hand. He sat next to her, trying to control his breathing, but Rose seemed to have other ideas. She was still moving and somehow she ended up in front of him, pushing him back. Scorpius laughed as his head fell back against the pillows. He couldn’t help it. He was still mostly propped up, but he put his legs out in front of him and Rose moved her thighs to either side of him. Even through the shadows of the night, he could tell she was blushing. He didn’t know what was going through her head, but he knew that she had nothing to worry about. She was gorgeous, and the sight of her straddling him might be enough to make him finish. He was already rock hard beneath the two layers of fabric he was wearing. 

Rose shimmied up his legs, and Scorpius though he might die when he saw her seated on him, her heat pressing against his trousers, her nightgown pushed up to the top of her thighs. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it carefully above her knee. Scorpius moved his eyes from the spot where his hand was touching her skin to meet her eyes. They were dancing with nervous delight, mirroring his own emotions. He slid his hand up her leg, up, up, up, and then froze. 

“Rose.” The word escaped his lips in a surprised burst, and she laughed. 

“I thought I would save you the trouble,” she whispered, and his cock throbbed. It was aching now, needing to be free, to be buried inside of her, to experience this very perfect thing - for surely it would be perfect with her - for the first time. Rose put her hand back on his, and this time, she held his gaze as she guided him towards her center, towards the heat he had felt against his groin. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered. His fingers met her wet lips with an eager devotion to doing this right. He slid two inside of her, and Rose moaned. It was a long, low sound coupled with her fingers tightening on his shirt. She bounced ever so slightly, and he moved his hand in and out, mimicking the motions he had been dreaming about for so damn long he couldn’t honestly say when it had started, because it sure as fuck had been long before they ever admitted anything to each other, long before that first kiss stolen in the heat of a hidden moment. Rose reached between them again and pushed down on his trousers. 

“Scorpius,” she said, her voice new and strange and perfect in the way it was just for him. “I want … I want you.” He pulled his fingers from her, sad at the loss of her heat, but not at all sad to help her shove down trousers and pants to be discarded somewhere toward the end of the bed. 

Rose moved again to straddle him, and he pulled up on her nightgown. She bit her lip again, but let him remove the silky gown and toss it off into the nether that didn’t matter because her breasts were in front of him bare and pink and being shown to him, and he was still staring at them in awe and wonder while she was moving to be above him. He didn’t realize that he had lost track of her movements until he felt that wet heat touching his head and thought that the world was surely fucking ending and this was a dream because it was so fucking everything, and then she was burying him in her, slowly, killing him a millimetre at a time, and it was heaven, and she was his goddess, and he would never need another thing in his life so long as Rose Weasley fancied him and let him worship her.


End file.
